1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photomechanical transducer in the form of a thin light-absorbing film useful for monitoring light intensity and total exposure and in other devices such as switches, light intensity regulators, or light driven motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiation monitoring devices are based on the use of recording films, recording plates, photocells or photodiodes. Though the cost of photosensitive solid state elements have recently been reduced, they are still marketed at a substantial cost due to the manufacturing processes requiring doping of high purity crystals. Furthermore, these devices all require electrical biasing and amplification for operation.